beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
Seafoam Family
Description The Seafoam family is a proud and old family of fishermen, but it wasn't until recently that they became part of the upper nobles of the town Flekkafjord. This became possible because of Gerhart and his Father the two used their own stregth to haul the family into a more powerful position so that they could expand their fishing empire. Gerhart Seafoam The man of the house and the current head of the Seafoam Family. Gerhart approved of Alexander Frisk marrying his daughter after Alexander secured a a large fishing area for the Seafoam family. Shayna Seafoam The wife of Gerhart Seafoam. Shayna is known as shrewd business woman, like most sailors wives she runs the house when Gerhart is not there and she is in control of the ledgers. Definitely the brain behind the business she is one of the reasons the Seafoam name is so widely known. Willhemina Seafoam The eldest daughter to the Seafoam family and married to Alexander Frisk. Rumor has it that she chased him as much as he chased her. This rumor is widely accepted since Seafoam women have always been known for their independence. Rudolph Seafoam Rudolph Seafoam is the first outright and "legal" enemy of the party. He is the third oldest son of the Seafoam family and as such didn't have to learn the family trade. Because of this he has taken to knife fights and generally being a delinquent. He has yet to truely shame his family since he has never issued a challenge himself. However he is known to provoke fights to satisfy his own boredom. Hakr Seafoam The oldest of the Gerhart's sons. He is slowly being nurtured into the Seafoam Family's next head, he already has a family of his own and is known for being quiet and efficient. His theme could very well be that actions speak louder then words. He doesn't get involved in others business on the basis that doing so would be viewd as trying to wrestle power from his father. Hakr is slightly ashamed of Rudolph and is proud that Alexander finally got into the family. Ongli Seafoam This middle child is not to be underestimated. There is a reason that he is taking over the family's fishing boats and not his older brother. That reason isn't because Hakr is busy becoming the next head it is because Ongli is a prodigy at sailing. The man has sailed into and out of storms and is easily considered the bext captain of this time. Generally Ongli is not at home since he is going out more and more to cover for his aging father. He has a small budding family that lives on the Seafoam estate. Adis Seafoam The only daughter of this family, she has taken up arms as sailor. No doubt adding to the rumors about Seafoam women. There is darker rumor about Adis that only a few know and many wouldn't dare speak it. That is that she has taken over one of her familys ships and is sailing the balck flag of Jolly Roger. Of course it can't be validated since she is as a rare a sight as Ongli. Category:NPC